Diorbarbie
was a HouseGuest on Big Brother 10. She was a houseguest for Big Brother: Redemption. Biography Big Brother 10 Bio Dior was a social player who was quickly evicted as a pawn during week one. She played her cards low for the first day but didn't use any strategy nor gather enough votes to keep herself safe causing her when she needed to the most which made her become the first evicted from Big Brother 10. Big Brother: Redemption Retrieved pre-season. How excited are you to be cast for BBR? I feel very honored and very excited as I get a second chance to show everybody what I can do in the house. What will you change this time around, being cast as a second chancer? This time I will actually come to the sessions and try to form alliances quicker. What three words describe you the best and why? Competitive, witty, and manipulative because I love winning things and getting what I want. If I don't then I tend to get annoyed. Who would you love to play with this season? I want to play with people who are talkative and chatty. Not people who just float, play it safe and act all "innocent." Anything else you'd like to add? None. Bio Dior was one of the selected previous houseguests chosen to get a second shot at the game in Big Brother: Redemption. Upon entering the game, Dior set out to make sure she played differently. During the first week, Dior was not present thus making it extremely simple for both HOH's, Sinner Raven & PlushGarrett123 to nominate her back to back week 1. Thankfully for herself, Dior was saved both times by the house in an attempt to get out bigger players. On Horror Pop's HOH reign Dior was also put up, but saved by herself after she won the POV that week. This ultimately led her somewhat antiquated ally, Aespugic to be evicted in her place. Yet once again on week 3, Bielof2 put up Dior on the block, and succeeded in getting her evicted. However, this was not the last of Dior. With much determination and faith, Dior beat out NikkiVonTeese in the final Battle-Back round and made her way back into the house right after being evicted. Following this, Raven kept Dior safe and off the block, in an attempt to gain her trust. This somewhat worked, as on Dior's first HOH reign, which she controlled on week 5, she targeted the socialites, Jls599 & Krystal78911 instead, succeeding in getting out Justin. On yet another one of Raven's HOH reigns during week 6, he kept Dior safe and instead went after Dior's second target, Krystal. After this, Dior won her second HOH with JollyJaymee winning the POV and Raven successfully booted from the house after a shocking eviction. Dior was quickly placed into the minority however the following week when Horror nominated her and ultimately led Dior out the door, making her place 5th and become the fifth juror. Host Opinion Dior in Big Brother 10 was definitely not my favorite player. If anything, I forgot mostly everything about her no offense due to her poor attendance and lack of involvement in the game. It almost felt like she could of at least survived had she tried. I do genuinely feel bad she couldn't make it, and that's mostly the reason she was booted from the game. No serious critic here. But, if we're talking about BBR Dior, it's like a completely different person. Starting off the game, I feared Dior would end up repeating her same errors with her failing to show up right off the bat. I don't blame her, as she was in BST not EST/PST/CST but still, it was a dangerous week and she just barely survived. Following this she began to actually improve, winning POV's and fighting extremely hard. Her eviction saddened me firstly, as I felt she was just starting off the game. Well, surprise surprise! Dior WINS the Battle-Back and continues the game like nothing ever happened. A really iconic and ironic moment that highlights why BBR was good. Dior absolutely DOMINATED in competitions after she returned, making sure to get out the people she needed to and never afraid to speak her mind. She truly was a powerful player. It's unfortunate her downfall was losing competitions and being seen as a threat right after Raven, but she definitely redeemed herself BIG time and deserves acknowledgment for that. An amazing player and truly a great choice to return. Thanks for playing, Dior! Player History - Big Brother 10 Competition History Have/Have-Not History Voting History Player History - Big Brother: Redemption Competition History Note: 1 Dior didn't attend this session. Have/Have-Not History Voting History } | Bielof2 | No |} Trivia * She was always a Have in BBR. * She's the second female to win Battle-Backs, following Emeraldspades. * Her, Jls599, and Alyssa Monet make the most times first-timers have been in the same season together. Being 3. * She holds the most competition wins for any female in BB13, being 5 (2 HOH's, 3 POV's). Category:14th Place Category:HouseGuests Season 10 Category:BBR Houseguests Category:British Afro-Caribbean Category:5th Place Category:BBR Jury